List of Fruits Basket chapters
'' manga released by Tokyopop on February 10, 2004 in North America.]] The chapters of the manga series Fruits Basket were written and illustrated by Natsuki Takaya. The first chapter premiered in the January 1999 issue of Hana to Yume, where it was serialized monthly until its conclusion in the November 2006 issue. The series focuses on Tohru Honda, an orphan girl who, after meeting Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure Sohma, learns that thirteen members of the Sohma family are possessed by the animals of the Chinese zodiac and are cursed to turn into their animal forms if they are embraced by anyone of the opposite sex. As the series progresses, Tohru meets the rest of the zodiac as well as the family's mysterious head, Akito Sohma, and eventually resolves to break the curse that burdens them. The 136 untitled chapters were collected and published in 23 tankōbon volumes by Hakusensha starting on January 19, 1999; the last volume was released on March 19, 2007. Hakusensha also released the first three chapters in a dual Japanese-English edition in November 2003. Fruits Basket was partially adapted into a 26-episode anime series by Studio Deen that aired in Japan from July 5, 2001 to December 27, 2001. The manga series is licensed for regional language releases by Delcourt in France, Norma Editorial in Spain, Dynit in Italy, Carlsen Comics in Germany and Sweden, Glénat in Benelux, and by Sangatsu Manga in Finland. In Latin America, Editorial Vid licensed the series for Spanish release in Mexico and Editora JBC licensed it for release in Portuguese in Brazil. Fruits Basket is licensed for English-language release in North America and the United Kingdom by Tokyopop and in Singapore by Chuang Yi. The Singapore edition is licensed for import to Australia and New Zealand by Madman Entertainment. All 23 volumes have been released in both North America and Singapore. In October 2007, Tokyopop released a box set containing the first four volumes. It later began re-releasing the earlier volumes in omnibus Ultimate Edition''s that combined two sequential volumes in a single larger hardbound volume with new cover art. , four ''Ultimate Edition''s have been released, covering the first eight ''tankōbon volumes of the series. In Singapore, Chuang Yi also publishes a Simplified Chinese edition in addition to the English edition. __TOC__ Volume list | LicensedRelDate = February 10, 2004 (NA) February 10, 2005 (SG) | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-17161-4 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59182-603-3 (NA) ISBN 978-981-260-200-8 (SG) | ChapterList = * Chapters 1–6 | Summary = Recently orphaned high school student Tohru Honda is living in the woods while her grandfather's house is being renovated when she is discovered by Yuki Sohma, a popular but distant boy in her class, who lives nearby. When a landslide buries her tent, Yuki and his older cousin Shigure Sohma, with whom he lives, ask her to stay with them in return for housekeeping instead of rent. As she settles into her room, cousin Kyo Sohma bursts in, spoiling for a fight with his rival, Yuki. In the confusion, Tohru accidentally catches hold of Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure, and the three turn into a cat, rat, and dog, respectively. They explain the curse of the Chinese zodiac, and warn her that the head of the family, Akito Sohma, would have her memories hypnotically erased if she reveals the secret. Tohru promises to keep it, but asks Yuki to remain her friend if she is made to forget him. Under Akito's orders, Kyo also moves in, with some initial awkwardness, and he transfers into Tohru and Yuki's class. When she learns where Kyo is living, Kagura Sohma, a cousin infatuated with him, visits. After some weeks, Tohru's grandfather's house is complete and she moves back in with him, but she misses the Sohmas and, as a dependent orphan, is made to feel awkward by her aunt and uncle, so when Yuki and Kyo come to fetch her "home," she willingly returns with them. }} July 29, 2005 (SG) | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-17168-3 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59532-403-0 (NA) ISBN 978-981-260-603-7 (SG) | ChapterList = * Chapters 43–48 | Summary = At school, Hatsuharu wrecks a classroom. Afterward, he tells Yuki he is down because he was dumped by a member of the zodiac, whom he does not name, while she was hospitalized by injuries. Tohru meets the beautiful but unstable Ritsu Sohma and tells him his mother (see volume 3) is not ashamed of him; when he expresses anxiety over his uselessness, Tohru says her mother told her some people have to find their reason for living in someone else. Hatsuharu tells Yuki that while he is still troubled, he has not given up on Rin. With parent-teacher conferences coming up, Tohru and friends think about their plans for the future—a touchy subject for the Sohmas, especially Kyo, because the curse limits them. Ayame offers to attend Yuki's conference in place of their parents, but Yuki says he no longer wants to run away from them. Tohru and the younger Sohmas celebrate the start of summer vacation by visiting a haunted house and make plans to stay at the Sohma beach house. Hiro visits Rin Sohma in the hospital, and she tells him she will not "give up" although Shigure is all she has left. }} | LicensedRelDate = November 11, 2008 (NA) May 2, 2007 (SG) | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-18401-0 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4278-0682-6 (NA) ISBN 978-981-269-538-3 (SG) | ChapterList = * Chapters 120–125 | Summary = Kyo tells Tohru that her mother's last words were "I won't forgive you," and asks how Tohru could forgive him if he cannot forgive himself. Tohru rejects the either/or choice along with her mother's supposed judgment, saying she loves him. He runs away, Yuki chases after him, and as Tohru follows she meets Akito, still carrying the knife. Akito tells Tohru she must feel triumphant that she has won, and cuts her on the arm. Tohru, thinking that she still loves Kyo despite his rejection, tells Akito she must be lonely amid all his fears. She offers a fresh start, introducing herself and asking if they can be friends. Before Akito can take her hand, the cliff she stands on crumbles and she falls. Shigure and Yuki respond to Akito's cry for help. Kyo returns to the house and learns of Tohru's accident, and runs to where she lies unconscious; Yuki is there first. She wakes long enough to tell him she is okay before falling unconscious, and he kisses her. That evening, Yuki confronts Kyo for not going to the hospital with Tohru. Kyo says it was better that Yuki was there, as he cannot protect her himself. As they fight, they each admit they envy and admire the other for different reasons, an argument Yuki wins by saying Kyo is the only one who can make Tohru happy and he doesn't have to protect her like a super hero would. Hanajima and Uotani, however, are not as forgiving and ban Kyo from visiting her until he proves he is sorry. At the hospital, Momiji tells Akito that to make up for her deeds, she needs to cherish Kureno and Tohru, after which Akito visits Tohru. Yuki, feeling lonely and needing to reach out, buys Machi a gift—a figurine of an anime character, Mogeta, she especially likes. They admit they are glad they found each other and hold hands. }} | OriginalISBN = 978-4-592-18402-7 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4278-0683-3 (NA) ISBN 978-981-269-898-8 (SG) | ChapterList = * Chapters 126–131 | Summary = Kyo visits his father and admits guilt in the death of his mother, but refuses to be confined. Meanwhile, Akito orders the cat's prison destroyed, despite his ancestor's wishes. Kyo and Akito both think about needing to move on from their fathers. As Hiro tells Kisa he is free of the curse, they meet Kyo throwing up afterwards in the street caused by the stress of confronting his father. As Kisa offers him help, Kyo sees the image of Tohru in her. When Akito tells Hanajima and Uotani about stabbing Kureno, Hanajima "senses" that Akito is female—that Akito is the "other woman" that Kureno had promised to stay with. Hanajima, Uotani, and Yuki continue to ban Kyo from visiting Tohru in the hospital, because she is still hurt by his rejection. Kureno tells Uotani he is leaving Akito, and she tells him she will go where he does and later helps him move out of the main house. When Tohru is discharged, she sees Kyo and runs away. At the same time that Kyo chases Tohru, Yuki calls Machi and ask to meet. When Kyo catches up with Tohru, he apologizes and tells her he loves her and won't need any more chances because this is it. He kisses her and also confesses that it's not the first time they've kissed. Tohru asks if she can hug him, and he warns her that his transformation may be the cause of hardship together; Tohru doesn't mind since it's Kyo. They hug, but Kyo does not transform—his curse is broken. As Akito feels Kyo's curse break, she remembers in flashback visiting Tohru in the hospital, and tells her father's memory she is stepping forward despite fear, before saying goodbye. All the remaining zodiac animals are shown realizing the curse is gone, and each one cries "like the day I was first born in the world." Yuki is with Machi when his curse lifts, and in his grief embraces and kisses her. The story of the zodiac's origin is retold, this time showing the god as a lonely and selfish being, who befriends the cat first of the animals. }} Notes References External links * [http://www.hakusensha.co.jp/furuba/ Hakusensha's Fruits Basket site] * [http://www.tokyopop.com/S-1194/ Tokyopop's Fruits Basket site] * [http://www.chuangyi.com.sg/new/ecatalogtitle.php?title=FRUITS+BASKET Chuang Yi's English Fruits Basket site] Category:Fruits Basket Fruits Basket